pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Full On Recoil!
Story Rosa is on the battlefield with her opponent Belle, opposite her. Belle wears a slightly torn top and some scabby jeans. Referee: This is a three on three. Begin! Belle: Give me a few minutes and I'll be through to the next round. Rosa: Sure. Belle: Go! Belle sends out Glaceon. Tyler: Who is that? Josie: A Glaceon. Rosa: I see. Now, let's go Roxy! Rosa sends out her Lycanroc, but this one is in its Dusk form. Drake: A Dusk form Lycanroc? Mary: I thought April was the only one. April: Remember Drake saying that there were reports of more. Nathan: Rosa and Roxy have a great relationship. Kyle: Roxy? Nate: The name of Lycanroc. Belle: You name your Pokemon? Belle laughs a little. Belle: Right, let's end this clown. Hail! Glaceon uses Hail. Rosa: I see. Accelerock! Roxy hits Glaceon using Accelerock. Belle: Lame. The Hail heals Glaceon. Nate: Ice Body. Rosa: Crunch! Roxy heads towards Glaceon using Crunch, ''' Belle: Shadow Ball! '''Glaceon uses Shadow Ball and cancels out Crunch. Belle: Water Pulse! Glaceon uses Water Pulse at Roxy, hitting its mark. Rosa: Roxy, Rock Throw! Roxy then uses Rock Throw, hitting Glaceon, but Glaceon recovers a little bit of health from the Hail while Roxy takes damage. Rosa: Now, Accelerock! Roxy hits Glaceon with Accelerock, hitting its mark. Roxy: Again! Belle: Blizzard! Roxy heads towards Glaceon but gets frozen by Blizzard. Belle: Shadow Ball! Glaceon then hits Roxy with Shadow Ball, unfreezing her and causing her to crash in front of Rosa. Rosa: Roxy! Roxy staggers up and the Hail stops. Roxy's eyes go red. April: Red eyes? Jon: That hasn't happened to your Lycanroc April. Mary: That's true. Nathan: I can give you more light on that. When Lycanroc gets weak or angry, it can access this state and gets a power boost. Tyler: I see. Rosa: Right, now we are here. Accelerock! Roxy looks at Glaceon menacingly then hits it in the blink of an eye, knocking it out. Referee: Glaceon is unable to battle. Belle: This can not be! Belle returns her Glaceon and then sends out Sudowoodo. Belle: Wood Hammer! Rosa: Counter! Sudowoodo is about to hit Roxy with Wood Hammer, but Roxy hits Sudowoodo with Counter. Belle: Stone Edge! Sudowoodo hits Roxy with Stone Edge, knocking her out. Referee: Lycanroc is unable to battle! Rosa returns Roxy. Rosa: You done well Roxy. Rosa pockets Roxy's Pokeball and Rosa gets another one out and sends out Kurama, a Ninetales. Drake: A different looking Ninetales. Jon: Its the form everyone knows. Rosa: Double Team! Kurama uses Double Team and surrounds Sudowoodo. Belle: Stone Edge! Sudowoodo uses Stone Edge and gets rid of all the Ninetales. Belle: What?! Jon: Interesting. Rosa: Energy Ball! Kurama is above Sudowoodo and uses Energy Ball. Rosa: Solar Beam! Ninetales begins to charge up to use Solar Beam. Belle: Double-Edge! Sudowoodo hits Kurama with Double-Edge and then gets recoil. Belle: Hammer Arm! Sudowoodo then hits Kurama with Hammer Arm, but gets hit directly with Solar Beam. Rosa: Now, Flamethrower! Kurama uses Flamethrower and knocks out Sudowoodo. Referee: Sudowoodo is unable to battle. Jon: Rosa is doing great. Belle returns Sudowoodo and then sends out Clawitzer. Kyle: A Clawitzer! A powerful water type. Rosa: Kurama, return. Rosa returns Kurama and then sends out her Silvally. Mary: Silvally again. Tyler: How strong is Silvally? Jon: Very. Rosa: Air Slash! Silvally uses Air Slash towards Clawitzer, hitting its mark. Belle: Aura Sphere! Clawitzer attacks with a critical Aura Sphere. Nathan: Come on Rosa. Rosa: Giga Impact! Sivally heads towards Clawitzer using Giga Impact. Belle: Sludge Bomb! Clawitzer uses Sludge Bomb and hits its mark. Rosa: Multi-Attack! Belle: Counter with Shadow Ball. Both Pokemon attack and cancel each other out. Jon: This is a tough one. Nate: Rosa will win. She isn't cocky like Belle is. Kyle: I agree. Rosa: X-Scissor! Sivally uses X-Scissor on Clawitzer. Belle: Aura Sphere! Clawitzer uses Aura Sphere, but Silvally dodges by jumping in the air. Rosa: Giga Impact! Silvally lands on the floor and quickly hits Clawitzer, knocking it out. Referee: Clawitzer is unable to battle, Silvally and Rosa win. Rosa returns Silvally and Belle returns Clawitzer, but Belle runs off the battlefield. Rosa: What is her problem? After a few minutes, Kyle walks on to the battlefield with Ben opposite him. Ben: Let's show everyone a great battle! Kyle: Yeah. Go, Rapidash! Kyle sends out Rapidash. Jon: So Kyle also got a Rapidash. ???: He got it while he was with me in Kanto. They all turn around and see Maria. Drake: Maria. Jon: How are you? Maria: Good thanks. Shame I couldn't have gotten here sooner. April: The top 64 are battling at the moment. Maria: Ah okay. Nate: This is Nathan and Rosa, by the way. Rosa: Nice to meet you. Nathan: Same. Maria: Its nice to meet you too. Josie: So, he has a Rapidash. Rotom-Dex scans Rapidash. Rotom-Dex: Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokemon. Rapidash is a Fire Type. Rapidash love to gallop. Whenever it sees something moving fast, it gets the urge to race. Rotom-Dex stops scanning Rapidash. Ben: Watchog! Ben sends out Watchog. Ben: This will be a fun battle. Referee: Begin! Ben: Giga Impact! Kyle: Wild Charge! Watchog heads towards Rapidash using Giga Impact but Rapidash retaliates using Wild Charge. Ben: Aqua Tail. Watchog then hits Rapidash with Aqua Tail. Kyle: Double-Edge. Rapidash then moves fast and hits Watchog. Ben: Zen Headbutt! Watchog then goes towards Rapidash using Zen Headbutt, but Rapidash dodges and keeps dodging. Kyle: Flare Blitz. Rapidash then hits Watchog using Flare Blitz, taking recoil. Maria: Taking a lot of recoil. Kyle: Morning Sun! Rapidash uses Morning Sun and recovers HP. Ben: Nice. Now, Aqua Tail! Watchog hits Rapidash using Aqua Tail. Ben: Ice Punch! Watchog uses Ice Punch on the ground, surrounding itself with ice pillars. Kyle: Double-Edge! Rapidash uses Double-Edge and hits the ice destroying them, but Watchog isn't there. Kyle: What? Ben: Aqua Tail! Watchog is lying on the ground and sweeps Rapidash's feet over using Aqua Tail. Ben: Giga Impact! Watchog then uses Giga Impact and knocks Rapidash out. Referee: Rapidash is unable to battle. Kyle: You were great Rapidash. Kyle returns Rapidash and sends out Gourgeist. Tyler: Who is that? Mary: A Gourgeist. Jon: A strong Pokemon of Kyle's team. Gourgeist: Geist! Kyle: Flamethrower! Gourgeist uses Flamethrower and hits Watchog, causing a lot of damage. Ben: Ice Punch! Watchog uses Ice Punch towards Gourgeist who dodges easily. Kyle: Seed Bomb! Gourgeist uses Seed Bomb and Watchog dodges and is now directly in front of Gourgeist. Kyle: Sludge Bomb! Gourgeist hits Watchog using Sludge Bomb, knocking Watchog out. Referee: Watchog is unable to battle. Ben returns Watchog and then sends out Rampardos. Tyler: A strong looking Pokemon. Maria: A Rampardos. Constantine: A very powerful Pokemon. Ben: Zen Headbutt! Kyle: Counter with Shadow Ball! Rampardos runs towards Gourgeist but Gourgeist uses Shadow Ball and stops Rampardos. Ben: Dragon Tail! Rampardos hits Gourgeist with Dragon Tail as Gourgeist was still close range. Kyle: You okay Gourgeist? Gourgeist nods. Kyle: Sludge Bomb! Gourgeist uses Sludge Bomb but Rampardos dodges by jumping out of the way. Ben: Now, Iron Head! Rampardos then hits Gourgeist with Iron Head, but is left close range to Gourgeist again. Kyle: Seed Bomb! Gourgeist hits Rampardos with Seed Bomb. Kyle: Now, Sludge Bomb! Gourgeist uses Sludge Bomb but Rampardos dodges. Ben: Dragon Tail! Kyle: Shadow Ball! Rampardos is close to Gourgeist and almost hits with Dragon Tail, but Shadow Ball hits Rampardos's tail and a huge explosion occurs, covering the battlefield in smoke, which soon disperses and reveal both Pokemon are unable to battle. Referee: Both Gourgeist and Rampardos are unable to battle. Kyle: You done well Gourgeist. Ben: Great work Rampardos. Both trainers returns their Pokemon. Ben: Right, finally my trusty friend. Ben sends out Carracosta. Nate: A Carracosta. Rosa: Another strong Pokemon. Constantine: Wonder what Kyle will be using? Kyle: Let's go Panpour! Kyle sends out Panpour. Maria: Panpour. Mary: Doesn't Kyle have an Electric Type or Fighting Type? April: Doesn't really matter. Drake: Panpour and Carracosta can't do too much damage to one another with their Water Type attacks. Kyle: Right, Panpour use Iron Tail! Panpour hits Carracosta with Iron Tail. Ben: Nice, now Rock Slide! Carracosta uses Rock Slide and causes a lot of damage to Panpour. Kyle: You okay? Panpour nods. Kyle: Right, now Shadow Claw! Ben: Iron Head! Both Pokemon collide and cancel each other out while staying close to one another. Ben: Hydro Pump! Carracosta uses a close range Hydro Pump on Panpour, knocking Panpour back to Kyle. Ben: Stone Edge! Carracosta uses Stone Edge towards Panpour. Kyle: Use Blizzard! Panpour inhales deeply and then uses Blizzard, freezing and shattering the Stone Edge. Ben: You have great defences. Iron Head! Carracosta runs towards Panpour using Iron Head. Kyle: Iron Tail! Panpour stops Carracosta using Iron Tail. Jon: Come on Kyle. Maria: He has this. Kyle: Let's wrap this up. Blizzard Pulse! Panpour shoots Water Pulse towards Carracosta and then uses Blizzard to freeze it. It hits Carracosta and knocks it out. Referee: Carracosta is unable to battle. Panpour and Kyle win. Ben returns Carracosta and then walks over to Kyle. Ben: Thanks for a great battle. Kyle: Thanks to you too. It was amazing. Ben and Kyle shake hands and the screen freezes. Narrator: Kyle and Rosa have now progressed onwards. What will be next for Josie and Constantine? Find out soon. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Josie Adams Kyle Winterman Maria Winterman Rosa Jones Nathan Foster Nate Spencer Belle Ben Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Rosa * Silvally * Roxy * Kurama Kyle * Rapidash * Panpour * Gourgeist Belle * Clawitzer * Glaceon * Sudowoodo Ben * Watchog * Rampardos * Carracosta Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes